


Help

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and it ends in michael fucking him, basically lucas cant get his boner to go down, besides this was the first guy/guy thing ive ever done, not really much to say, omfg, wooo buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a little problem that won’t go away, so he goes to Michael for help. And Michael is quite happy to sort it out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

 Luke whimpered in defeat from where he was laid in bed, completely naked. His hand fell away from his cock, where it had been for the last hour. He had gotten a random boner, as teenage boys around his age do, so he had locked himself in his and Michael’s hotel room to take care of it, as Michael was out, finally doing something to fix the fact that he was losing his hair, much to everyone’s relief.  
   Luke had been watching all sorts of porn to try and help. Any porn he could usually get of to, sometime several times, he tried, praying for the best, but none had helped, unfortunately. And so, the boy was left with an almost painfully hard boner, with no way of getting it to go down himself. The sound of the door clicking shut a few rooms down registered in his ears, and he sat up. Michael had gone into Ashton and Calum’s room, as there was better wifi in there, and so he really only slept in the hotel room he shared with Luke. Luke bit his lip for a moment, tongue darting across the groove created by his teeth.  
   ”He’s gonna laugh…”  
   Luke got to his feet, shuffling around the room to grab a pair of sweatpants and a large shirt that was probably Michael’s, not that he cared. He left the room, dashing through the hall, slowly pushing the door of Ashton and Calum’s hotel room open, poking his head inside to see Michael laid out on the ground, laptop on his stomach.  
   ”M-Mikey?”  
   Michael lifted his head.  
   ”What?”  
   ”If I ask you something, will you laugh?”  
   ”Only if it’s a funny question.”  
   ”How do you make a boner that won’t go down, go down?”  
   Michael blinked, sitting up.  
   ”What?”  
   ”I, uhm, it’s been an hour, and I can’t get it to go down.”  
   ”Fuck your hand?”  
   ”I did that, I’m not dumb.”  
   ”Well…how hard are you, it might just not be going down because you’re giving it attention, I dunno.”  
   Luke sighed, opening the door wider and lifting Michael’s shirt from where it was covering his boner to show the older boy the massive tent in his sweatpants.  
   ”It’s not gonna go down, and it’s hurting a little bit. Not like bad, just when you need to come really bad, because I can’t.”  
   Michael slowly closed his laptop, standing and reaching for the waistband of Luke’s pants. Luke flinched back, and Michael sighed.  
   ”What?”  
   ”I’m in the hallway, someone might see.”  
   ”Fine.”  
   Michael grabbed Luke’s hand, pulling him back to their hotel room.  
   ”What-“  
   ”I wanna make sure your dick isn’t broken.”  
   ”I know you’re into guys as well as girls, but-“  
   ”So are you.”  
   Luke glared at Michael’s back before Michael gently pushed Luke into their hotel room, flipping on the light and locking the door. Luke sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs as Michael kicked his shoes off before he turned to look at the blond boy.  
   ”Right, whip it out.”  
   Luke bit his lip ring, and Michael sighed.  
   ”Luke, I can’t help you if-“  
   Michael shook his head, cutting himself off, walking across the room and crouching slightly, nearly yanking Luke’s sweatpants off, almost smiling at the sight of Luke’s hard cock. A blush flushed Luke’s face pink, disappearing down into his covered chest. Michael hummed for a second as he examined Luke’s cock before looking up at the younger boy, who honestly wasn’t concerned about the condition of his genitalia anymore. He was more concerned about the fact that Michael was between his thighs, so close to his hard cock that he could feel Michael’s hot breath fanning over it, the tattooed boy’s beautiful pink lips parted ever so slightly.  
    Luke could think about Michael’s lips for ages. They were just so nice, and just pretty. Luke often wondered what it’d be like to kiss his bandmate, just how Michael’s pretty lips would feel against his own. Or trailing kisses down Luke’s long body. And Luke especially thought about how pretty Michael’s lips would look wrapped around his cock. Just how nice Michael’s mouth would feel. Fuck, Michael’s entire mouth was just pretty.  
   ”Luke, did you hear what I said?”  
   Luke blinked, looking away from Michael’s mouth to his eyes, blue finally meeting green instead of pink.  
   ”Sorry, what?”  
   ”I said, it just looks like you might need a bit of help with it.”  
   ”Great, of course I need to go get a girl and pray she won’t tell.”  
   ”You have me.”  
   ”Michael-“  
   ”Do you want it to go down or not?”  
   ”Yes.”  
   ”Then shut up.”  
   Luke took a slow breath, and Michael tapped at the hem of the shirt that Luke had stolen from him, signaling that he wanted the younger boy to take it off. It was tossed into some far corner of the room, and Michael kneeled in front of the blond boy, sitting back on his ankles, looking like he was admiring the younger boy before him for a moment.  
   ”For fuck’s sake Michael, if all you’re gonna do is stare-“  
   ”Hush Lukey.”  
   The red and black haired boy reached out, wrapping his hand around Luke’s cock, making him squirm slightly as Michael pumped it.  
   ”Why are you wiggling, stop.”  
   ”You’re touching my dick, it’s weird.”  
   ”Stop thinking about it being weird and think about fucking someone.”  
   Luke huffed, and Michael rolled his eyes before leaning in, slowly licking a flat stripe up Luke’s cock, following the vein. Luke let out a surprised, but pleased sound, attention focused completely on Michael and his mouth. He slowly took Luke into his mouth, making the other boy swear under his breath, gently running his fingers through Michael’s hair.  
   Michael began bobbing his head, and Luke closed his eyes, moaning, feeling as if he were in heaven. Michael just laughed, causing Luke’s hips to buck at the vibration. Michael glared up at him, smacking his hip for nearly choking him. Luke mumbled out an unsincere apology, enjoying the sight of Michael’s lips wrapped around him.  
   ”Were you fucking born for this, oh god.”  
   Michael looked up at Luke, stopping for a moment before he pulled off to laugh.  
   ”Yes, clearly I was born for the sole intent of sucking Luke Hemmings’ cock.”  
   ”Mmhm, now get back to it.”  
   Luke pushed Michael’s head back to where it was, and the older boy obligingly took Luke’s cock back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out, listening to Luke moaning his name as the younger boy’s fingers tightened in his hair.  
   ”M-Michael, I-“  
   Michael just hummed softly in acknowledgement, and Luke’s fingers tightened even further in his dyed hair, unconsiously pulling Michael closer as he came, mouth open as he panted. Michael pulled off of him, looking up at the boy.  
   ”You okay now?”  
   ”Y-yeah.”  
   Michael stood, pushing Luke back and leaning over him, lips brushing against his.  
   ”Well, I’m not.”  
   A smile appeared on Michael’s face as Luke reached out for Michael’s jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper.  
   ”What are you doing?”  
   ”You, hopefully.”  
   Michael just laughed, kicking his jeans off, leaving them on the floor, getting onto the bed as Luke scooted back towards the pillows.  
   ”I’m perfectly fine with that.”  
   ”Mmhm. Just go easy on me, we have to walk a lot tomorrow.”  
   Michael smiled, leaning in to kiss the younger boy.  
   ”I will.”  
   ”Good.”  
   Luke pulled his shirt off, throwing it towards Michael’s bed, probably not landing it there anyway. Michael suddenly sat up from where he was leaving bruises along Luke’s body with his mouth, going off to his suitcase.  
   ”What are you-“  
   ”Do you really wanna be fucked dry?”  
   ”No.”  
   ”Then shut up.”  
   Luke just pouted, crossing his arms as he waited for Michael to come back to him, lube and a condom in hand.  
   ”So, have you ever-“  
   ”No.”  
   ”Right. I’ll be gentle then.”  
   Michael set down the bottle and condom on the bed next to Luke, kissing him once, twice, three times, before the taller boy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer.  
   ”Mikey, can we just-“  
   ”Hush. You’re too nervous.”  
   Luke mumbled in protest as Michael kissed him again, gently pumping Luke’s cock to get him hard again.  
   “‘M not nervous.”  
   ”You are.”  
   ”Just a little.”  
   ”Just relax.”  
   ”Mmhm.”  
   Michael kissed his shoulder, liberally coating his fingers with lube, slowly working one into Luke, watching the younger boy’s face. Luke just sucked in a breath, and Michael bit his lip, concerned.  
   ”Is it okay?”  
   ”Y-yeah.”  
   ”You can tell me if you wanna stop.”  
   ”No, ‘s good. More.”  
   Michael nodded, shifting slightly from where he was kneeling between Luke’s legs to kiss the younger boy’s forehead as he slowly pumped his finger before adding another, grinning as Luke whined, trying to wiggle closer to him.  
   ”No, no.”  
   ”Then fucking do it better.”  
   Michael raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly and retracting his hand.  
   ”How do you suggest I do this, I’m just trying not to hurt you.”  
   Luke huffed.  
   ”I’m not made of glass, you don’t need to be so gentle.”  
   Michael rolled his eyes.  
   ”Yeah, but you’re made of tearable skin, so hush.”  
   Luke just scooted closer to Michael.  
   ”Shut up and get back to it.”  
   ”You aren’t in any position to be making demands.”  
   ”Why not?”  
   ”Cos I said so.”  
   Luke rolled his eyes as Michael gently stroked his thigh.  
   ”Yeah, brilliant argument.”  
   ”Do you want me to fuck you or not? That’s right, now shut up Hemmings.”  
   Luke crossed his arms before quickly grabbing at the blanket beneath him, gasping in surprise as Michael suddenly went back to stretching him open, slowly scissoring his fingers. Luke whimpered, biting his lip ring, letting out an almost pathetic moan as Michael slid another finger into him, causing the older boy to smile. He leant down, kissing Luke, his mouth absorbing the blond’s moans as he moved his fingers faster.  
   ”Mi-ichael…”  
   ”Hm?”  
   Luke whined, hand closing around Michael’s wrist.  
   ”Jus’ fuck me now, please.”  
   Michael’s boxers were practically flying across the room within a second after Luke had spoken, and he was fumbling for a condom, the lubricant coating his fingers making it difficult to open. He looked at Luke, who took it from him, easily tearing it open and rolling it down the other boy’s cock before laying down again.  
   ”Wait, where-“  
   ”Ow.”  
   Luke arched his back, pulling out the bottle of lube from under his back, frowning.  
   ”That explains what was jabbing me in the back.”  
   ”Gimme.”  
   Luke handed it to Michael, putting what was likely too much lube on his cock, just to be safe before tossing the bottle towards his bed, where it landed next to his pillow before bouncing back onto the floor. He shrugged before scooting closer to Luke, kissing him again before slowly pushing into the younger boy, who made a sound of surprise.  
   ”Holy fuck.”  
   Michael looked at him in concern.  
   ”What?”  
   ”That feels a lot better than I expected.”  
   Michael just grinned.  
   ”Then wait until I actually get to properly fucking you Hemmings.”  
   Luke moaned as Michael began actually moving in him.  
   ”Rather not wait-Shit, Michael.”  
   Michael grinned as Luke wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning into the older boy’s neck.  
   ”Then I won’t make you wait.”  
   Michael began moving faster, driving into Luke harder. Luke moaned louder, snuggling his face into Michael’s neck, almost panting. He felt so sensitive, what with having already came, and now having Michael pounding into him, brushing against his prostate with every thrust. He mumbled, barely getting it out between moans.  
   ”Michael.”  
   ”Mmhm?”  
   ”Bit-bit more. Please?”  
   Michael just kissed Luke’s shoulder before taking the other boy’s cock into his hand, quickly stroking it. Luke let out a strangled moan, bucking his hips up into Michael’s fist before coming, moaning loudly as stripes of come landed on his chest and stomach. Michael giggled, which seemed a bit out of place considering what he was doing at the moment.  
   ”Gross.”  
   ”Shut up.”  
   Luke sighed softly, gently kissing Michael’s neck as the other boy grunted, finally coming. Luke whined as Michael got up.  
   ”No…”  
   ”Dude, you’re all sticky and gross.”  
   Michael walked into the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel, carefully washing the other boy off before throwing the towel into a hamper and unceremoniously shoving a pile of clothes off of his own bed, lifting Luke, who was a floppy, sleepy mess of limbs at the moment, sliding under the blanket with him. Luke curled up into Michael, arms around the older boy’s torso.  
   ”Thank you for…helping.”  
   ”If that happens everytime, feel free to have problems.”  
   Luke snorted, running his fingers through Michael’s hair.  
   ”That was really nice though.”  
   ”Damn straight it was.”  
   ”It wasn’t straight at all.”  
   ”What do you want me to say?”  
   Luke giggled, whispering in Michael’s ear, causing the other boy to groan.  
   ”I’m not saying damn skippy, shut up and go to bed Lucas.”  
   ”Rude.”


End file.
